Guide for New Players/Mobile
This is a guide for the mobile version of the game - Unlight: SchizoChronicle. Introduction Now that the dead warriors have found their lost memory and go back to the world they once lived in - however things have changed. You are going to help your warriors to find out what has happened. Account Creation Enter your ID, and choose your avatar's appearance. If you are not happy with the three appearances provided, you can choose to reroll for new appearances (the circle at the top right corner) until there is someone you like. Easy, huh? You will then be presented with the game tutorial. You can read below for detailed rules. At the end of the tutorial, you will be given a chance to choose your starting deck. In my own opinion, their strength are similar, so you may just choose whatever characters you like the most. You will be earning free card draws easily anyway. The User Interface Your main page of the game should looks like this: The following is a brief explanation for the marked items. 1. Blue Gem Blue Gem can be earned from participating in various areas of the game, and is used to exchange draws in the Darkroom. You will be given 3000 Blue Gems for creating your new account. 2. Red Gem Red Gem can be earned from participating in various areas of the game, and is used to unlock characters' stories in the Library section, or buying items to dress up your Avatar. You will be given 180 Red Gems for creating your new account. 3. Control Panel News and updates, earned gifts, avatar information, and system settings. 3.1 News You can find the official patch notes here. 3.2 Gifts You can earn Red Gem and Blue Gem from battles, and you collect them here. *1: Collect *2: Collect All 3.3 Avatar Information *1: Your EXP points and corresponding Rank, which are affected by the results of your PvP battles. With higher Rank, you can earn better monthly awards, which are given out at the first maintenance of each month. *2: Respective characters' Level and EXP points, which are affected by the results of your battles (currently do nothing). 3.4 System Settings *1: Click here to issue a data code for your account, so that you can transfer your account across devices. You are encouraged to back up your account occasionally with this function. *2: Enter your data code here. *3: Language setting - currently there are only Japanese and Traditional Chinese available. *4: Email to contact the official. 4. Arena Enter battles here! More will be covered at the "Battle" section below. 5. Quest Currently unavailable. 6. Your Avatar and Characters Your characters with the highest levels will be shown here. 7. Darkroom This is where you can try your luck and gain more cards to be used in battles. There are two types of draws: Gem Pack, and Expansion Packs. *For the gem packs, you are going to use in-game currency (the Blue Gem) for the draws. Each draw costs 100 Blue Gems and the pool contains all the items cards and character cards available at the moment. *For the expansion packs, you are going to use real-life money for the draws. You can choose to draw from a specific pool, which contains a fraction of the items and characters. 8. Supply Deck This is where you can view all your cards and edit your Supply Deck, which you are going to use in battles. 400 px *1: Sort by the attribute of the cards *2: Name of the Supply Deck / Save your edit **You can rename the deck by clicking on the name. *3: Your number of different fragments, which are used in card decomposition and fusion. *4: Clear this deck. *5: Enter the card decomposition and fusion section. 8.1 Rules For Editing Your Supply Deck For detailed information on each character's skill, please refer to the character page. For detailed information on each item card, please refer to Artifact Cards. While editing your Supply Deck, you must obey the following rules: *The Supply Deck consists of 3 columns. Each column must contain exactly one character. Therefore, your Supply Deck contains exactly 3 characters. *The Supply Deck must contain exactly 24 cards in total. However, the number of cards in each column is not limited, as long as there is at least 1 character card in it. *The topmost card of each column need not to be a character card. *The order of the cards in your Supply Deck is not randomized in battles. The card placed at the top will always appear first in battle. *Each character has 4 skill cards. There is a maximum number of the same skill cards you can carry in your deck. It is marked as "Max" in the character page. 8.2 Card Decomposition and Fusion If you want a specific skill card but you are not lucky enough to get it from the Darkroom, you can try this function and craft it yourself. Click the little "Craft" button and you will enter the Craft interface. *You can decompose the unwanted cards into colour fragments. There are 5 kinds of colour fragments - Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, and White. *Decomposing a gold card (rare card) gives you 3x fragments as normal card counterpart. *You can then fuse the skill cards you want once you've got all the needed fragments. *The numbers of fragments associated to each skill card has been listed on the character pages. *You may also fuse item cards if you want. 9. Dressing Room and Avatar Shop Buy items in the Shop with Red Gem, then dress up yourself in the Dressing Room. 10. Library Use Red Gem to unlock characters' stories here. 11. Mission Check your daily quests and collect your awards here. Daily quests reset at 3am (UTC +8). Currently, the daily quests available are: *Complete a PvP battle 1 time (the boss must be killed): 50 Blue Gems *Complete a PvP battle 3 times: 50 Blue Gems *Complete a PvP battle 5 times: 50 Blue Gems *Complete a PvP battle 10 times: 50 Blue Gems The Battle System Participating battles and kill some monsters! This is the major part of the game. Objective You are going to team up with 3 other players and fight some monsters. Your team must defeat the boss within a specific number of turns. In the process, you will earn "Shadow Points" ( ). After defeating the boss, the player with the most wins the game. Entering the Battle Select one of your Supply Deck and enter the battle! There are currently two types of battles: Sole mode and Rank battle. Essentially, you team up with computer players in the former, and team up with real-life players in the latter. 400px The Battle Interface 400px *1: Current number of turn / Maximum number of turns allowed / Graveyard **All the cards destroyed from the players will go to the Graveyard. The Graveyard is shared by all the players. **You can press here to show the cards in Graveyard. *2: The total number of cards in your deck / Number of cards in your used card pile / Number of cards transferred to the Graveyard by all players. *3: The time bar / The dice on the field **All players must complete their turn before the time bar run out. **At the beginning of each turn, 3 six-sided dice are rolled, and the outcome is marked here. The six faces of the dice are: Red, Yellow, Green , Blue, White, and Wild. The wild side is treated as "all 5 colours +1". **Dice are used to determine the effects of some of the characters' and monsters' skills. **Some monsters and characters can alter the results of the dice. *4: The names / Rankings / HP / of the players. **'Important': You can press on a player to see all the cards in his deck, so that you can plan your moves. *5: Monsters to be fought / Items available to be purchased by all players. **For monsters: Their attack power (black circle), HP (white circle) and awarded (golden circle) are shown. **For items: The minimum price (blue circle) and awarded (golden circle) are shown. **Press on the monsters / items to show their detail information, as well as the cards you have played on them. **If a monster is going activate its skill in this turn, there will be a coloured aura under it. **If a player place a card on the item / monster, it is shown above the item / monster. *6: Your Supply Deck **The cost of the card is shown in blue circle. *7: The cards in your hand. *8: Your used card pile: the cards you have used in this turn go here. *9: The cards you have obtained in this turn go here. **You cannot use them in this turn. They will be reduffled together with your other cards in the next turn. *10: Your unused card pile from your deck. *11: Additional cards which will be given to you next turn go here. **7, 8, 9, 10 and 11 together form your deck. *12: Press this circle when you are done with this turn. Rules of the Battles 1. Starting a Turn *The 3 six-sided dice are rolled. **The result may then be altered by characters' skills which take effects at this moment. **Some monsters may activate their skill at this point. *All players receive 5 cards from their unused card pile. This will be his hand cards this turn. **You may get more or less then 5 cards because of some characters' or monsters' skills. *After that, you will be given the extra cards (11), if any. 2. Move Phase You can do any of the followings in your turn: *Use your hand cards with to purchase cards in your Supply Deck. **The cards in your Supply Deck are ordered in the way you ordered them when editing it. **If you successfully purchase the cards, they will go to 9 and you cannot use them in this turn (unless otherwise specified). **If your is not enough to purchase a card, the cards you have placed will be gone as they get recycled back to your deck, and the cost of the card will not be reduced in the next turn. *Use your hand cards with to purchase item cards in the public area 6. *Use your hand cards with to attack monsters. *If your card is not marked with or , you may place it on anything in 5 or 6. *You can view the cards in the Graveyard 1 or the deck of the other players 4. *You may perform some other actions not listed above, as specified by some of the skill cards. *When you are done, press the END TURN circle 12. 3. Tallying Phase After all the players have clicked the END TURN circle 12, the tallying phase will start, when all the cards placed on the objects in the shared area 5 are counted. This is to decide who successfully purchase the items and kill the monsters. *All the items will be considered prior to the monsters. Items and monsters appear on the field first will be considered first. *Counting the cards placed on an item: **The a player placed on the item should be equal to, or excess, the minimum requirement of the item interested. Otherwise, the player cannot successfully purchase it. **If someone successfully purchases the item, it will go to 9 and he cannot use the item in this turn (unless otherwise specified). **If multiple players attempt to buy the same item, the one placing most wins the item (the order of placing the cards is not important). If there is a tie, the one having the least at the moment of tallying wins the items. **The player successfully purchase the item card also wins the marked on the item. **If a player fails to purchase the item card successfully, he will be given some [ =1 (single use)] cards next turn (placed at 11). The number of cards generated equal to (amount of he placed on this item)/2 (rounded down). *Counting the cards placed on a monster: **Players take turns to attack the specific monster at this moment. The player with least at that moment will be the first attacker, the one with the second least at that moment will be the second attacker, and so on (unless otherwise specified). **The order of counting is: ***The 1st card placed by the 1st attacker is counted; ***The 1st card placed by the 2nd attacker is counted; ***The 1st card placed by the 3rd attacker is counted; ***The 1st card placed by the 4th attacker is counted; ***The 2nd card placed by the 1st attacker is counted; ***The 2nd card placed by the 2nd attacker is counted; etc. ***...... Until the monster is killed, or all the cards have been counted. **When a card with is counted, the monster's HP is reduced by that amount. **If there is an additional effect attached to the attack card, it is activated at the moment it is counted (unless otherwise specified). **The attacker gets 1 for each point of damage he deal to the monster. **When a card is counted but the monster is not immediately killed, the attacker who placed that card will receive damage from the monster equal to the attack power (black circle) of that monster. **If the monster is killed, the attacker who deal the most damage get the extra as marked on the monster (golden circle). ***If there is a tie of value of damage dealt, the player with less at that moment will get that extra . ***If there is also a tie of value of , the player whose cards were counted first will get that extra . **When the monster is killed, any uncounted card placed on it will have no effect. 4. Starting the Next Turn After all the cards placed on the items and monsters are counted, additional skill effects (if any) will be activated. The turn will then be ended. If the game is not ended at this point, a new turn will begin. Such cycle will repeat unless the game is terminated. 5. Game Over The game is over if one of the following conditions is fulfilled: *All players are killed. **In this situation, there is no winner in this game. *The boss monster is not killed within the limited number of turns. **In this situation, there is no winner in this game. *The boss monster is killed successfully. The four players will then be ranked according to their earned in the game. Experience points, Blue Gem and Red Gem will then be given out to the players according to their performence. *If a player is killed (HP =0) in the battle, his is halved and he cannot participate in the game anymore. However, if he has a great amount of even after it is halved, he can still win the game. *If the game is ended with the "no one winning" situation, it is considered to be incompleted and no award will be given to players. In addition, it will not be counted in the daily quest tracker. The Rank System After each completed battle, EXP point will be given to (or deducted from) your avatar, which is used to calculate your Rank. The lowest Rank is Rank 13 and the highest Rank is Rank 1. At the first game maintainence of each month, players will be awarded according to their Ranks. The Ranking will then be reset for all player.